Raghnall Artair O'Cain
Name: Raghnall Artair O'Cain, King Raghnall the Lionsmane Title: King of Celland Age: 38 Ethnic Origins: Cellish and Nordic. Appearance: Raghnall is freakishly large for a Cellish man. He gets his largeness from the Nord in his blood. He stands at a whopping 6'5", and weighs an easy 280 lbs. Raghnall is a burly bear-like man, with a long bright red beard, and long flowing hair. His beard is o ften braided and bound neatly with cloth. His eyes glow emerald, and his cheeks are pleasantly pink. He has the soft face of a kind man, but the build of a tank. Equipment: Pretty much what you can see in the above picture. ~He does carry an enchanted bow, which has been named by the ancient kings before him, "Brom". The bow itself has unique design and markings, which historians, mystics, and wizards have claimed to be of fae origin. This bow has been an item of mystery for centuries. It has been known to accomplish improbable feats in times of need. Brom's arrows have been known to catch fire without a flame being kindled, shots have been made from greater distances than any mere bow would ever have the capacity to traverse, and some arrows have even been rumored to have rounded corners. However, this magic is never consistent, and these types of shots are surely few and far in between. Bio: Raghnall was born to the home of a humble goat farmer. As a child, his mother often told him myths and legends, of both Celland and the Frozen North, and of the enmity between the two. Raghnall's mother was nordic, and she was very kindhearted and gentle. She passed away due to illness sometime during Raghnall's childhood. Raised by his father in the rolling countryside of Celland, Raghnall spent his days learning the trade of a simple shepherd. During the long hours of the day, Raghnall would practice his archery as he kept a safe eye on his herd, and often he would get the chance to use his skills on wolves and bears that wished to prey on his goats. He was always very laid back and without much care in these days. However, he was disturbed by the cruelty and corruption of the empire, and how they interfered with ancient Cellish rites. King Gair Buideach, Raghnall's predecessor, passed away unexpectedly, and left the throne of Celland unseated and without an heir. As was Cellish custom, the nobles gathered together to claim the throne, and would compete in an honorable contest of archery to win his claim as ruler of Celland. Raghnall, like many of the other commoners, attended this competition to soon find out who would be their new ruler. Many nobles presented their archery skills before the crowd, some were adept, and others novice, yet each made his shot. The steward of Celland, who was appointed to look after the throne in the absence of a king, oversaw the contest and judged each archer carefully. Whilst the steward was occupied with the competitors, an assassin stepped forward to strike down the steward and leave Celland without hope for a king. Yet, before the fatal blow could be made by the assasssin, a single arrow soared from out of the crowd and plunged into the heart of the assassin. The congregation was in shock, the steward was in shock, and all was silent for a short few seconds. The steward stood and hastily moved forward toward the crowd, "Who shot this arrow?" He repeated this question as he m ade his way through the crowd. The crowd parted, leaving Raghnall standing in the middle, holding his bow in hand. Steward, seeing Raghnall take responsibility for the shot, dropped to a single knee and said, "My king." The rest of the crowd followed in the steward's lead and immediately knelt before their new king. He was named king, for this act alone held most true to the manifesto of Celland which says,"Alone does the bow, which does aim true, sit upon Her throne. Alone does the quiver, which holds the truth, protect Her people. Alone does the arrow, which pierces Her enemies, rule Her ancient borders. This bowman shall be bound to Her in life, and Her to he."~ The Ancient Manifesto of Celland. The tale of this commoner's heroism and word of the new king spread across the land with haste. From then on, Raghnall was known as, "King Raghnall the Lionsmane". Being a commoner, he was ignorant to his duties as king. Simple things such as reading and writing eluded him. Garbhan Greumach, a legend and a retired captain in the Cellish military, pitied his new ignorant king, and took Raghnall under his wing. Garbhan became his mentor, and schooled him in many things such as military tactics, arithmetic, lore, history, reading, writing, and a few other subjects. Raghnall spent the next several years in study, and reading the manuscripts left behind by the wise kings before him. The presence of the empire, however, made him uneasy. He never felt like a true king, not as long as the empire had such a tight grip on his kingdom. He felt helpless as he stood idly by, and watched his land be "purified" by the Inquisition. Often he would read stories of the former glory of Celland, free and dangerous. He dreamt of the day that Celland was finally free again. Personality: Raghnall is an idealistic, principled, and hearty man. He holds high regards for the sanctity of life, but even more than that he regards the freedom to choose your own destiny as a man's naturally given right. Raghnall is very slow to bring his people to war for any reason. He values the lives of his people, and refuses to sacrifice them carelessly. If given the chance, Raghnall will always choose diplomacy before combat. He is a simple man, who holds closely to Cellish rites. Because of his act of heroism, his people view him as a brave and noble king, which allows him to easily rally his troops and strengthen their morale in difficult times. Category:King Category:Celland